Karou Mono
Karou Mono is a young Human who is still editing this ^^ Early Life Karou was born into the galaxy on an urban planet, and that's all she was ever told of her origins. Her mother died in childbirth and her father was an abusive drug dealer and petty criminal. She picked up very little information about her homeworld in-between beatings other than the names of pubs and who was selling what drugs where. This abuse continued for most of her life until she reached eight standard years. In this year of her childhood, she took her first life. His name was Hem and he was one of her father's regulars and took much joy in punching the young girl. One day, in a spice induced haze, he wandered into her "bedroom", which wasn't much more than a closet, seeking her out. She struck quickly, stabbing Hem in the gut with a stolen kitchen knife. Her father rushed into the room just after the man let out a scream and struck Karou to the floor, beating her into submission. Hem died slowly and painfully, his crimson blood staining the floors and the walls... and Karou's heart. Karou continued to live from beating to beating until she was twelve standard years. Half way through the year, her father, sick of caring for the girl, sold Karou to a local brothel where she was raped day in and day out for the next three years. She was forced into carnal relations with sentients from all over the galaxy. She became completely submissive to the will of her captors, having no hope of escape.... Until one day when she met a young man. He stood outside of the cage where the girls were displayed, watching her, only her. He was too young to be in the red-light district and that intrigued Karou. After a few days, she got up the nerve to speak to the boy, leaning up against the red bars of the cage. He spoke kindly to her, truly kindly, not like the other girls in the brothel who only feigned kindness. She fell for him almost instantly and they plotted Karou's escape. Escape! It took a few months, but eventually The boy and Karou took action. While a customer slept, Kari stabbed him with a vibrodagger the boy slipped into the display cage where the prostitutes were kept. She stole what she could off of the perished customer and dressed, sneaking out of the brothel and meeting the boy a few blocks away. After the weeks of planning, he finally told Karou his name, Augustus Youngblood. Karou stole him away and together they rented a room for the night to hide away, for when the body of Kari's customer was found, the authorites would be after them. For the first time in her life, Kari made love for exactily that reason. The next morning, Augustus and she had to leave in hurry, security forces hot on their tail. They bought a pass for the next transport off world and settled in for a long ride, but the ship jumped off of the hyperspace lane far too early, rousing Augustus. He had taken this transport several times before and knew the trip had been stopped short. He woke Kari who was asleep beside him, wrapped in his cloak. She woke just moments before the ship was struck and sent plumeting into the gravity of a nearby planet. Someone had hijacked a ship and planned to land it on Kashyyyk, but the Sith there didn't think too kindly of that. Karou's world became a firey hell for the next minute as the transport shrieked towards Kashyyyk's surface. She passed out long before the ship hit the ground, but awoke soaked in fuel and blood... The Kashyyyk Sith The blood was not hers, but for every blessing, there is a curse. Augustus lay beside her, his chest pierced by a disjointed power conduit. He had died slowly and painfully while Karou was unconscious. She wept and wept until she noticed smoke floating in front of her vision grow darker and darker, the smell of burning plastic and hair filling her nose and making her choke. She stumbled from the ship, clutching her tanto style vibrodagger and wrapped in her lover’s bloodied cloak. She wandered for what seemed like days until she collapsed amid the roots of a great tree. She wept and wept for perhaps half a day before she was discovered by a roving patrol of Sith. T’Challa Vos was the first to find her, dragging her from amid the roots and questioning her at saber-point. To Be Continued…. (dun dun duuuuuun) Dark Side Training Redemption Images From Deviant Art, profileTyrine666 Category:Characters